Beyond The Storm
by rdg-ghostwriter
Summary: A Drow born out of a secret relationship...


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything that remotely comes from the D&D manuals or anything like that, except:

- the characters herein ( with a fair amount of characters that are owned by others, but those will be noted once they enter the story.)  
- The world and most of it's cities, with the exception of the Drow cities which have been taken from various internet sources and/or books.

This is a fanfic based on my roleplaying character,on how he became who he was to his House, his friends,peers and finally his foes...

* * *

Of Beginnings...

" RAUVA!" Pharaun's shrill voice could be heard miles away, and he cursed himself for having to call her name through the forest of Laegonia, as he continued to find her. The damned wench could not have wandered off far, although in his mind he knew she was strong. So strong that she sometimes surprised him. How she lifted him one time when he was injured. She claimed she needed him as a shield to protect herself from the arrows that were aimed at her, but Pharaun heard her voice whisper, as if the wind spoke to him: "My love, _ussta ssinssrigg_, pray to the Goddess we will survive... TOGETHER!"

Love was a concept he'd just begun to understand, and with Rauva in harm's way right now, his feelings were not comforting him. She could be injured and he would take the blame. Naturally of course. But it would cost him his life. Why would the Patron of Glannath roam the forest at night walked with the second high priestess of Lloth? How would he explain why he was there with her, or why he lost track of her? It was simple to keep his mouth shut and pretend he didn't know of anything, but his feelings were nearing uncontrollability. For a moment he smiled, realising she had finally tainted him with her aggression. And to think he thought he could remain calm.

" RAUVA!" As his voice echoed once more through the forest, he set about moving faster as he heard something scurry along the trees. He scanned the perimeter but even with his low light vision, he was forced to guess what he was looking at. He cursed himself under his breath and nimbly made his way through the dead branches and twigs and relentlessly snapped in his face and arms. He didn't feel them though, the only thing he felt was his heart thump in his chest as if it had instantly become a church bell, not unlike the humans made for their temples and the likes. He had to find her... She was all he wanted...

As he was heading off north, a shadow moved out of a bigger shadow, that concealed her. She didn't want to be found, although her heart yearned for him, with every breath she took, with every tear she had cried before the statuettes of the Goddess... She had considered her crime to be so unworthy, the Spider Queen would surely punish her for her stupidity, but most importantly, her weakness...

But it would be weakness to let others kill her off, taking her away from her true love... No... She had to do it herself... No goodbye's, no weepy farewell notes, no saddening scenes which would give away the facts for all to see and marvel at... Just her disappearance. Nothing more. Rauva sadly glimpsed in the direction Pharaun was moving into and blew out a last sigh before turning around and venturing forth into the woods...

Pacing towards what seemed to be the clearing, she pulled out her dagger and cut away branches that stood in her way. She knew she was making tracks but at this moment, if she could fool Pharaun, she could fool anyone. By the time they found the tracks, she would be well out of reach and in safety... for as much as a Drow could ever be in safety... Slightly panting as she carefully tried to run without making too much noise, her hand caressed her stomach, swollen up beyond normal proportions. At least she had something of Pharaun with her, forever...

After some time, she reached the outskirts of the clearing, moving along it's sides, bathed in darkness. None would see her unless it could smell her. And since the Drow took care of pesky critters near the entrance to the underdark, as they had a tendency of swaying towards the gates of Baereghel, she wouldn't be bothered. If it was a stray however, she would be forced to use her magic to defend herself, leaving more tracks behind for the Drow to find. She wasn't too keen on leaving them, but quite frankly, she couldn't care less at this moment. Her unborn child was the proof of her weakness.

_" Dear, dear Pharaun..."_ she thought to herself, _" Why were you so attractive? Why was I drawn to your lips, your arms, your bodily warmth... Was it your voice, or your eyes that could never lie to me... Yes... Your eyes... they told me you wanted me... How much you truly desired to be with me, depicting your yearning and despair for a woman... But that Matron bitch of a Xune took you before I got the chance to steal you away... Then I wouldn't have to have done all of this in secret... I'm sorry I couldn't slay her my love, I am not strong enough... I am..."_

"RAUVA!" A voice, distorted beyond recognition, sounded pretty close by and made her stop dead in her tracks. She drew her blade and waited patiently.  
As sudden as she had heard that booming voice throughout the forest, she felt a strong hand clasp over her mouth and disable her speech. She tried to withstand the attack, but her assailant knew where to expect the blade and blocked it with a dagger. Rauva glimpsed at it, as she struggled to get herself free, when she noticed a black spider with a red cross on it's back embroidered on the blade itself. She turned around and glimpsed into Pharaun's eyes... fiery red with black speckles... He was sad...

" I can't believe you would leave without saying goodbye..." his low voice resounded in her ears. He kissed her forehead and carefully took her in his arms. She tried to resist him, but knew she had once again failed. She clamped her arms around him and held him close.

" If I have been condemned, then this is the moment of proof Pharaun... Look at me! Where once a proud and powerful priestess of Lloth stood, now stands a crying wench who hungers for the love of the Patron..." Rauva's eyes welled up with tears, flowing freely across her cheeks, falling into the ground. Her face was frowned, as if in pain and with one hand she unexpectedly hit Pharaun's armour.

" DAMNIT Pharaun, I must leave now! Don't you see what would happen if Xune found out?" The despair depicted in her eyes started to get the better of Pharaun as well and soon made Rauva witness to his tears.

" I know my love... but I must come with you... For Lloth's sake, you carry my unborn child!"

" Hush and know that he will grow up safely... Just not in the underdark of Glannath." Pharaun sighed sadly and ruffled Rauva's bone white hair. He gazed into her eyes, nearly as red as his and whispered: " Just know that I will always love you..." He kissed her gently, his hands holding her face. She let him, although feeling the Goddess' wrath would soon fall upon her like a cold rainstorm. She suddenly felt a little tugging at her pouch. Raising one eyebrow, she noticed Pharaun had put some food in there. He closed the thing which casually slung from her side and made sure it was shut tight.

" Try to get to Vespis, the nearby villages will help you. Just show them this." He pressed her a small token in her hand, not bigger then the palm of her hand. As she glimpsed at the coin like object, her eyes widened with terror and looked back into Pharaun's strict eyes. He couldn't give her this.

" Take it," he whispered with a hoarse voice, before she could reply, "Take it and get yourself to safety. Once I can leave, I will join you." He kissed her one more time and took one step away from her.

"Go..." His voice sounded hoarser then before and he seemed to fight with himself to keep his posture. Sadly Rauva turned around and started walking towards the west, hoping to reach Denizar by nightfall the next day.

She turned round to glimpse back one more time and saw a pair of red eyes, freckled, gaze back at her, seeming moist and hurt. As a tear trickled down her cheek, she whispered: _"Usstan ssinssrigg dos, d'anthe Pharaun..._ I love you, dearest... For ever...

As she walked on, she heard a hoarse whisper from afar say: " Forever is not long enough..."

* * *

She had set foot here a thousand times before, yet always she had to be on her guard, as loners from Glannath could always be on the lookout and try to take her life. She was used to it. Mostly men were sent as the priestesses below her didn't want their hands soiled with her blood. Rauva could only laugh them in the face. Even during her pregnancy she could take them head on and sever their heads from their torsos. She was not afraid of them. But still her pregnancy was a sign of weakness and would be able to cause her trouble if she landed herself before any male or female of Glannath who was unfortunate enough to meet her. If her child was hurt, then her entire venture off into the woods, away from the House, would have been in vain. Her eyes narrowed and she started to move faster, realising she could wear herself out. She would rest in an hour, she was still too close to her old home, that never really was home... She shook the thought off and went off into the night, slowly turning into day. Soon she would be bathed in light and visible to anyone. She had to get to Vespis. She would be safe there...

* * *

Calmly, Pharaun strolled along the men, as they stood in their full armour and armaments, ready for daily inspection. His eyes scanned their bodies, seeking out weak spots, to show how the enemy could kill them in one blow, if needed. Just to keep his men on their toes. The House of Glannath was powerful and needed to stay that way. Pharaun was only there to enforce it's supremacy.

Finally, his eyes fell upon Durdyn, one of the young drow that had recently come under his command. He was the first son of Priestess Phyrra, and one strict and hard working bastard. Pharaun had disliked this kid from day one, but had to admit he was good. He was an excellent fighter, absorbed more books then his fellow fighters and understood supremacy more then anyone else in the fighting contingent placed under Pharaun's command. But he was also a hothead in battle, occasionally losing himself and forgetting what his initial target was, eventually resulting himself in thrashing about the place and being more of an Orc then a Drow. Durdyn still had enough to learn and Pharaun had found the perfect way to do that today. Although Durdyn's armour was on securely, and all weak spots not visible or padded with special chainmail, Pharaun's eyes had fallen on the kid's two daggers, one of which had not been fastened enough. Ignoring this little fact, Pharaun walked past Durdyn and went on inspecting his men, pretending Durdyn had past his daily inspection. As he could hear the kid smile, he realised his move had to come now, for full effect. He turned round.

With a swift move, he unsheathed Durdyn's dagger and as he grabbed his good arm and twisted it in a painful grip, he placed the dagger on the kid's throat, ready to cut.

"And THIS, gentlemen, is what you get when you do NOT fasten your daggers enough!" His booming voice could be heard across the exercise field , full of anger and frustration.  
" I train you maggots to pay attention, not to lose your life in combat due to your own SHEER STUPIDITY! If you expect to survive combat, PAY DAMN ATTENTION!"

All this time, Durdyn had been anxiously been trying to free himself from Pharaun's grip, but found himself unable due to the pain the older man caused him. He was strong and Durdyn had shown a weakness. As he cursed himself internally, he waited for what was to come. It didn't take long.

With a powerful blow, Pharaun threw the kid onto the ground, making Durdyn land on his back, facing his commanding officer. His eyes flickered with raging fires and with his good arm he reached for his short sword, only to have his own dagger pierce his clothes and pin him down to the ground. Calm as ever, Pharaun faced him, waiting for Durdyn to make more mistakes. Durdyn waited.

" Stand up kid..." Pharaun's voice grumbled. His eyes were completely red now, narrower then usual. His hands clenched tight and his eyes zoomed in on Durdyn.

"Now..."

* * *

" I must rest," Rauva said to herself, most audibly saying the word must, as if she was going to faint any moment. She gracefully landed herself on a tree trunk and opened her pouch. As she took a bite of the mushroom bread Pharaun had so graciously wrapped in for her, she 

observed her surroundings. The sun was mostly blocked out due to the wilderness around her and the leaves of the trees. She sighed in relief knowing that she wouldn't dehydrate, as she felt the warmth of the sun was heating up the country around her. Although only early morning, she knew the temperatures would soon rise. She should have to stay in the shade and try to find a place to drink fresh water.

She stopped eating once she heard the noise. A patrol of some sort was nearing her. She slipped the bread into her pouch and dove behind the trunk, between two bushes. She was concealed enough for now, if they came too close, it would come to a conflict.

* * *

Without hesitation, Durdyn pulled the dagger from the ground and launched himself upward. His eyes still raging with anger, his fists clenched in mere desire to destroy the man before him, he flung himself forward, only to bring his body to a complete, unexpected stop. His eyes now gazed upon Pharaun with sarcasm and disrespect. His move certainly fooled the men beside him, who drew their blades, just to keep themselves out of harms way. They just made it look as if they would protect Pharaun. 

Pharaun however didn't budge, and stood rigid before Durdyn, as if a statue of solid granite. His eyes though were pools of red magma, waiting to sear through and become a spitting mountain. Durdyn waited, once more.

" Draw your blade, male," the booming voice said. His eyes watched Durdyn's every move and carefully waited. Durdyn only smiled, his eyes wide open, as if either insane on the spot or under the influence of M'ardekai fungus. Slowly, teasingly, he drew his blades, keeping his short swords pointed forward towards Pharaun. He didn't move, he just stood and stared. Pharaun however stood rigid as before, waiting for Durdyn to commence the ceremony.

"I've never seen my superior officer so... vulnerable I might say..." Durdyn said pleased, licking his lips and gazing upon Pharaun's armour and weaponry. As he observed him closer, he took one step forward, only to realise it was his final mistake that day. Swiftly, totally out of the blue, Pharaun drew his daggers and flung himself onto Durdyn, landing his knees onto the kid's arms, pinning him down once again. With deadly grace, the two daggers were placed upon his throat and Pharaun's voice could be heard saying: " Who's vulnerable now... The superior or the rookie pretending to be in control?"

Utterly shocked, Durdyn dropped his blades. Pharaun stood up and gazed upon his soldier. He had had his lesson for today.

" Stand up and fix your armour male... and next time when I inspect you, I want your weapons solidly rigged to your armour or body, am I clear?" Pharaun had stopped shouting, he knew this had more effect on the kid. And it did. Durdyn was now nothing more then a disillusioned puppy that knew what he had done wrong. He had displayed defiance and weakness, all at the wrong place at the wrong time. As the kid silently stood back in line, he continued to immediately fix his weapons and armour. The lesson was learnt. Pharaun continued his work upon the other men and sighed internally. His day was only just starting.

* * *

Carefully, trying not to make a sound, Rauva held her breath and waited for the patrol to pass her location. They were early today, but that usually meant that the forest was secure. If they didn't spot her, she was in for a smooth ride to the villages. If not, then the party would soon ensue. 

She scanned the men as they patrolled the area, appearing to be clad in medium armour and armed with various kinds of weapons. She wasn't pleased when she noticed one archer among their ranks. It was fairly easy to shoot her down as she would make for the hills.

" Let's rest here gentlemen! We've gone far enough today," their lieutenant said in a harsh manner. He sat down onto the trunk, just inches away from Rauva as she crouched away.

As the men sat silently onto the ground and started eating their rations, Rauva could only hope their break would last a few minutes. Although she was well capable of defending herself against such odds, she couldn't leave tracks like these. If these men would not report back in less then 5 hours, then the House would send search parties, who would eventually find her.

* * *

As his men worked their way through the first exercise that day, Pharaun stood and watched from afar, sharpening his blade with a whetstone. The encounter with Durdyn had kept his men on their toes and the training looked excellent. He stood up and watched as his lieutenants took control again of the situation and started another exercise. He smiled faintly and continued to sharpen his blade. 

He didn't know where Rauva was, thank Lloth he didn't think of her during his little stint with Durdyn. He wouldn't have made it out alive.

"Something on your mind, Pharaun?" A familiar voice spoke from behind him. Pharaun remained calm, not looking up and still sharpening his sword with the whetstone.

" Yes, as a matter of fact there is. Why would my dear brother be sneaking up on me? To end my life with the blade he holds in his right hand, due to the ringing of his chainmail or to keep me on my toes? Tell me Tebryn," he said as he looked behind him with a smug grin, " I'm most interested to hear it."

Tebryn smiled and gazed upon his brother. " You know me well." Tebryn wasn't holding his sword, but a branch. Without too much of a difficulty, he swung it into the air and as quickly as possible, withdrew his bow along with an arrow and shot the falling branch from the sky.

" Always such a show-off, aren't you?" Pharaun grinned once more as he saw his younger brother perform his deadly art. Tebryn smiled back, showing how young he actually was.

" Is it not supremacy we should always care about? To try and succeed in battle and always be prepared?" His eyes shone brightly with imaginative scenes displayed in his mind that Pharaun could only guess about.

" Yes it is, but it is also important to know when to retain yourself. Showing off will only aggravate others who are jealous of your gifts, Tebryn."

" But why would they kill me if I am such an addition to their ranks? My arrows would support them during battle!"

" Tebryn, if your arrows could kill the Matron's assailant before any other male could reach her and bring her to safety, that means you are better then others. They'd waste you if they wanted. So be on your guard and never show off too much. Not good for your health." Pharaun smiled again and patted his little brother on the shoulder, who's eyes lost their shiny enthusiasm.

" Why would life for a Drow be so difficult?"

" Succeed in the assignments your Matron gives you and the Goddess and you'll be fine Tebryn." As his hand still rested upon his brother's shoulder, he came closer and whispered in his ear: "And if you really need help, I'll be there. But that is something between you and me little brother." He gave him a wink and as he started walking towards his contingent, he heard Tebryn follow him in his footsteps.  
" Today Tebryn, I want you to pay close attention. Hand to hand combat has so far always lacked a certain spark in your style and I want to make sure you are trained well enough."

" Matron Xune said I was still too young Pharaun, and I..."

" I'll be the judge of that! Not Matron Xune or anyone else!" Pharaun spat across the field as they walked further. Somewhat shocked, Tebryn stared at his elder brother in disbelief and Pharaun gazed back calmly.  
" Matron Xune is a great priestess, but she has made me in charge of training the men because I know who is worthy of training and you, little brother, are worthy. Eventhough you're only ninety years old. Clear?"  
Tebryn nodded his head in clear enthusiasm and followed Pharaun with a faint smile upon his face, which would not go away for another six hours.

* * *

It was taking the patrol far too much time to take their break. If Rauva had not left the Underdark, she would jump out of hiding and punish the men on the spot, yelling that they were not worthy of serving the Matron of Glannath and the Spider Queen. But unfortunately, her precarious situation only made it more difficult for her to remain calm. She was a sitting duck waiting to be discovered and put out of misery. 

" Let's head back to the town, we are due to arrive in three hours!" As the men started walking, Rauva silently sighed out of relief an hoped her journey could finally continue.

" You guys walk on, I think I heard a wild animal," the archer spoke. Damn her, she had been heard! She quickly withdrew her spell book and waited. She noticed the patrol walking on as their archer set about scurrying around to find his target. Great. Just what she needed. A pompous bastard desiring to bring his Matron a forest kill in name of Lloth. Fine then, she would take care of the pest. As silent as ever.  
" Come out, come out, wherever you are..." The archer jokingly whispered as he placed an arrow upon his bow and silently slipped through the bushes. His eyes narrowed down to tiny slits, he gazed around in search of what his ears caught.  
" Come out then, for I've got hmmm!" His muffled sounds were soon fading into the forest as Rauva slit his throat with her dagger. As his lifeless body fell to the ground, she whispered a spell to herself and quickly vaporised into air. The invisibility spell would only last one hour and she left tracks. As she cursed herself for getting into this situation, she walked into the west as she heard the patrol walk back to see where their archer went off to. It wouldn't be long before they found him...

* * *

Nhaundar Dalael, major in the ranks of the Black Guard of Glannath, nimbly made his way across the exercise field towards Pharaun. The news he was to bring wasn't good and he had no authority to instantly confront the Matron with this news. Pharaun was more in the position of bringing such news. Especially this bad. 

Pharaun had already noticed the major come towards him. He usually did not have any business with other soldiers, if so, Pharaun would be enormously displeased with him and would let him know this instantly, but since it was never really the case, he just kept his calm and waited for Nhaundar to arrive.

" Patron Pharaun, I, Nhaundar Dalael, Major of the Black Guard, have news for you."

" Speak." Pharaun's message was as dry as the air around them.

" Patron, in private, please..." Nhaundar's eyes glimpsed in a way only bad news could be conveyed. Pharaun sighed and nodded to his lieutenants to resume the training. He then slowly following Nhaundar, who had already walked ahead and impatiently waited for the Patron to accompany him.

" Patron Pharaun, one of our men is dead."

" Who, how, when, where, why?" Short to the point usually cut it for Pharaun.

"Galadar Quavein, throat slashed, just about two hours ago, near the city gates during patrol, apparently during a dispute between him and the other gatekeeper about courting a priestess." Nhaundar rolled his eyes only an aggravated major could do at such time, much to ( hidden, mind you) amusement of Pharaun. He had expected much worse.

" Who wasted Galadar?"

" Vorn", Nhaundar said, after a discomforting moment of silence. A deep sigh escaped from Pharaun's throat, making those who stood nearby raise their eyebrows in question.

" Make him report to me... immediately..." Pharaun's voice grumbled once again, as if his good mood had faded away like snow before a heavy sun.

" He's over there Patron Pharaun, I'll get him for you."

" That, major, won't be necessary." Pharaun started walking towards where Nhaundar pointed. Near the barracks, where a group of men was standing near a shackled individual.

* * *

Not looking behind her, Rauva quickly made her way through the forest, careful not to trip and fall and lose more time. Wasting the archer was a bad mistake, she could've silenced him without killing him... that would've been better... But unfortunately, her temper had got the better out of her and allowed her to kill him in cold blood... But then again, he was foolish enough to go back for a 'wild animal'... 

Finally, she reached the Open Path, the main trade route for the humans as they made their way to the gates of Baereghel, to trade food and ornaments with the Drow. Soon, she would be in human territory and she would try to get herself to Vespis. Her heart throbbed in her chest and she realised she had to step on it... Time was growing short...

* * *

Vorn sluggishly smiled as he saw Pharaun walk towards him. He loved it when Pharaun would come and be angry with him. As if he cared about Galadar's life. The maggot had severely pissed him off during the patrol, not because he wanted to court priestess Dhaune, just because Vorn felt like killing. And what better then to waste the life of a useless Drow? 

Pharaun wasn't happy, as a matter of fact, he was worried what might ensue. Vorn was known for his tempers, his bad excuses, his lack of moral to anyone, except maybe Matron Xune, although that was still to be determined. Vorn was different then any other Drow. A normal Drow male would stand 4'9 tall, Vorn however stood around 6'7 tall and generally looked as if his mother had mated with an Orc. Pharaun, with his 5'5 length, knew from the start that, should he be forced to end Vorn's life, he'd most likely take a few nasty hits as well or even die before he could blink. He didn't understand how Vorn could not be a thorn in the side of Lloth, for although Vorn displayed supremacy merely through size and sheer physical power, Vorn also displayed sheer stupidity. His brain perhaps was as large as a walnut, given the size and shape of his nasty looking skull. Yet, although his intelligence was low, he was sneaky enough to know how to waste you in nineteen original ways and still be able to come up with new ways. The enemy feared him and most likely that is why Glannath kept the inferior giant in their ranks. Although there would eventually come a time where no excuse could save Vorn from his misdemeanours.

Pharaun's march came to an abrupt halt before Vorn and defiantly he looked the giant into his reddish, watering eyes that menacingly stared back.

" You owe me an explanation, Vorn..." A calm, grumbling voice inquired.

* * *

Her breath audibly present in the tranquillity of the forest, Rauva quickstepped the path as if her life depended on it. Mind you, it did, but she had never thought she would have to go this far to get where she wanted to be. 

From afar, she heard the cries of the patrol she had left behind. They had gained on her, damn it!

" By the powers of Lloth, great Goddess, allow me to see the streams of magic!" The mage cried as he swung around his arms into the air. Rauva knew it was only a matter of seconds before they would find her. She ended the spell that caused her invisibility and hid behind a tree, withdrawing her blade. Carefully she peaked around, locating what men were surrounding her. One mage, one healer fighter with lighter armour and two fighters with medium armour, amongst them their lieutenant. She smiled wickedly to herself and thought no more of her dilemma, her child or Pharaun. It was time to dance.

" Garak, have you located our 'problem'?" Lieutenant Chaszmyr spoke sarcastically, playing with his blade. The mage however still was in deep trance, trying to locate the source of all the magic present with his eyes clenched tightly.

" T'is not a creature, Mylord... t'is most likely..." Garak wasn't allowed to finish his sentence when the Healer fell down, his throat evidently slit. As blood was flowing onto the soil, the two fighters and mage instantly tried to locate their opponent, but were unable to find it. Chaszmyr muttered something in Drowish and hissed his teeth bare.

With a spectacular move, Garak jerked away from something that apparently hit him in the face and neck. As he threw himself onto the ground, he flung into a spasm unlike any the other two had ever seen. Chaszmyr came closer and saw two throwing daggers protruding from the mage's neck. He knew the mage was unable to survive such wounds. Once the daggers would be taken out, the victim would bleed to death. He was facing a cunning enemy, most likely his own race, as not many other races used such ability to take care of unwanted visitors.

" You're most likely an assasin, aren't you? Running away from something, maybe because you've failed your GODDESS! FAILLURE!" Chaszmyr spoke, turning around and waiting for his opponent to show up.

" You've proven your worth now though... Show your face..." With a heavy blow, his last standing fighter fell to the ground, a short sword sticking out of his back, apparently strong and sharp enough to cut through the Drow chainmail. Chaszmyr swallowed, having difficulty with the situation. He was either next or would be able to survive. Yes, he would survive. The Goddess had not abandoned him, but his target! Soft whispering behind him made him turn around.

" Is it perchance me you're looking for?" Slowly, Rauva showed herself, standing up, showing off her length. Something was different. Her eyes seemed innocent, beautiful, enticingly attractive to any man... Chaszmyr felt drawn to her, although not forgetting she was the cause his men had perished.

" Maybe I am..." He observed her body, curved, pear shaped as his eyes went down to her hips, back to her face, which was still as beautiful as it was when he first laid his eyes on her.

" You killed my men, nice work, but can you kill me?" his eyes flickered evilly, smiling at her. Rauva however stunned him by allowing a part of her dress to slide down, revealing her long, silk black legs.

" I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to reward you for surviving me. The daggers I threw at your mage were meant for you..." The shock in Chaszmyr's eyes was priceless and him dropping his blade was the gesture Rauva had waited for. She smiled seductively and walked towards him, her hands visible to him, so he would trust her. As she stood close enough to him, her eyes gazed upon his armour and she giggled, as if she became a schoolgirl.

" You can take that thing off too, right?" Without so much as an argue, Chaszmyr began to take his equipment off, dropping to the floor. The priestess would grace him with her body as a sign that he was worthy of Lloth! Seductively slowly, Rauva approached him and ran her nails softly across his chest, making him shiver.

" It's not cold now, is it?" she smiled, running her fingers across his abdomen. Chaszmyr only sheepishly smiled and let his hands fumble around Rauva's body. She felt he was a rookie when it came to seducing, but he wouldn't have to worry about it. Any longer.

As she shot her daggers into his stomach, his eyes opened in dismay and seemed as if he wanted to scream, but his throat was drier then the desert surrounding Thelandrai. He tried to free himself, but the blades had touched his spine, rendering him useless forevermore. Ever so seductively, Rauva leaned forward and as she kissed him, she twisted the blades full circle, each into the other direction of one another, ending the life of poor Chaszmyr. As he slid off her blades and fell to the ground, Rauva smiled, quickly putting back on her clothing. She ended the illusion she cast on herself, revealing her belly again, which was puffy and big. She would've never survived, had she not cast it. The Goddess was on her side. After all, she was supreme! She took the daggers from their bodies and as she wiped the blood off against the ragged clothing left on the men, she noticed the mage was still having spasms of a unworthy kind. She stepped over him and whispered in his ear: " Are you ready to die, strong, vigilant male?"

A hoarse " Go to hell" was all it took for Rauva to remove the throwing daggers that spilled out his blood over the floor like a fountain. She stepped away from his body and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

" I owe you nothing, Pharaun!" Vorn shouted brutally across the exercise field, making every stop dead in their tracks, as his voice went down to their marrow. "I owe you no apologies, no explanations, NOTHING!" Maliciously Vorn smiled, allowing his teeth to be exposed to all around. If needed, he could take them all on. Pharaun would be difficult though, but he'd give it a shot. 

" What's the matter Pharaun, lost your tongue!?" Vorn's laughter came down on everyone like a chill in the night.

" No little brother, I haven't... certainly not for you..." Pharaun's voice eerily sounded calm, his arms crossed over each other. Staring into Vorn's eyes, he waited to see what would cook up inside the giant's skull pan, hoping he would see him make another mistake.

" What's the matter Vorn, lost your tongue?" Pharaun asked politely, again waiting for Vorn to reply, but no answer came. He had fallen silent and was unable to come up with an answer out of the precarious situation he had got himself into.

" Patron Pharaun, what am I to do with this man?" Nhaundar inquired. Pharaun tried to answer but felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up straight. He kept quiet and waited.

" Take him to the oubliette, that will teach him!" A thunderous female voice snapped through the crowd. Vorn whimpered when hearing the voice, but tried to keep his composure and allowed the men take him away. Ever so sudden, a female, tall, appearing strong and evidently beautiful, cracked her whip at Vorn multiple times before she ordered the men to take the giant to the oubliette, her thunderous voice shouting across the exercise field. Then she turned to Pharaun, her eyes full of fire.

" You'd better start explaining Pharaun..." gently slapping the whip in her free hand as she gazed upon him.

" Allow me to discuss all this with you in your private chambers, Matron Xune. This is no place to discuss such problematics."

The Matron appeared to calm down as she heard Pharaun's soothing voice, the fires in her eyes still smouldering but not as present as before. She nodded and Pharaun escorted her.

A myriad maze of corridors and hallways ensued, as Matron Xune and Pharaun coursed through them like it was the back of their hand, draped with veins full of energetic blood pumping around. It was a daily routine for both of them, sometimes pleasant, sometimes political.

Eventually the journey lead to the inner sanctum of the Matron's chambers, her servants slowly closing the brass doors behind them as she and Pharaun walked in. To Pharaun it seemed nothing more then a comedy, a performance needed to make the rest of the House think they were supreme. Matron Xune however was supreme, her physical powers well exceeding his own, but she never used them unless one of the priestesses would dare to challenge her.

She turned round glimpsed into Pharaun's eyes, as if she wanted to know something. Pharaun was used to it, he had been Patron for about fifteen years now. A time no Patron had ever completed.

" Priestess Rauva has disappeared," The Matron started.

" How?" Pharaun had asked his first question. "And now, brace for impact..." he thought to himself. Surprisingly, the Matron didn't hit him.

" She has left the city by herself, for reasons unbeknownst to me. I have tried to ask Lloth what she knows, but it appears to be a part of the web She weaves for all of us."

" I'm sure due time we will find out Matron Xune," Pharaun said, hoping to appear wise and neutral.

" Come closer..." Pharaun knew what Xune wanted and slowly approached her. As her hands explored Pharaun's armour, and found how to get it off him, she shouted to the door: " Nobody will interrupt me for the next coming hours. Anyone who will, ends up sacrificed before The Great Goddess Lloth!" An inaudible mumble could be heard from behind the door, most likely the two slaves. Pharaun took off his armour and let his weapons fall to the floor. Xune eyed him feroaciously, anxious to find the nakedness underneath his clothes.

" Come closer Pharaun and show me your worth!"

With a slight grin, he complied, stating: "Yes, My matron."

" Call me Xune, or I'll bite you," she said as she pulled him on top of her and engulfed him with her kisses and gropes.

* * *

She felt sweat trickling down her forehead as she walked the dusty path through the woods. The drop would follow soon, a drop of at least thirty feet. She would have to be careful not to trip and plummet herself downward, which could have serious results for the kid. 

Thump.

_" Damn it, not now! Keep up you little brat, I must reach safety first before I give labour to you! NOT BLOODY NOW!"_ She walked on, appearing to have more difficulty with her body as before. She felt lethargic, as if she could collapse any minute.

She saw the drop.

She felt the earth slip away from underneath her feet, her head suddenly as light as a feather. As if in slow motion, she felt her body descending, feet first. Thank Lloth for that. Head first and she would be dead once she hit the bottom. The last lucid thought before the fall... great...

As she plummeted downward, skidding off the slope, she frantically tried to grab a hold of some sturdy roots protruding from the dry soil but she flew by too fast to even stand a chance. Rauva took the dive.

With a loud crack, Rauva landed herself atop of some dead branches, ripping parts of her clothes in the process. She moaned painfully and inspected her belly.

Thump.

" DAMN IT!" She cried as a sudden pain surge overtook her. She bit her lip, causing it to bleed and tried to withstand the pain. The village wasn't far from here, she just took the short route down and was on her way to safety. She had to believe it, the Goddess smiled upon her.

With much difficulty, she got up and stumbled back onto the dirty path. She could've taken the slumped road that went down the drop in a more dignified and of course safer manner, but she had no time to complain. She had a baby to deliver in a nearby village. Her hand felt inside her pouch, touching the coin-like object once more. She couldn't believe Pharaun had given her the damn thing. She smiled and thought of her love as she continued to walk on.

* * *

" I see it was as good for you as it was for me," Xune said with a smug grin on her face. Paraun played with her hair and generally just smiled back. He was acting, as always. Yes, it was good, he had never had a complaint about the sex he had with Xune. But it missed a spark. An extra dimension he had come to discover with Rauva. 

"Something on your mind?" Xune glared at him intensely, some naughtiness still visible in her vivid red eyes. Pharaun sighed.

" If it is about Rauva, I would like to hear." The pleasure in her tone was completely gone, as if a rapid whirlwind came blowing in snow and made the temperature drop below zero.

" I fear it is about Vorn," he said while giving her a concerned look.

" The only reason he withheld his immense hunger for aggression, is that you know how to patronise him."

" I'm his oldest brother, blame me for it," Pharaun answered, slightly annoyed. He knew why Vorn gave up his aggression. Not because he saw Xune approach him with the whip, but because eventually he would not be able to kill his oldest brother. He still owed Pharaun way too much. If it wasn't for Pharaun, Vorn would've been killed a long time ago.

" I know he is an asset to our forces, especially during defensive raids, but should it happen again, then I will sacrifice him to Lloth." Pharaun sighed and nodded to Xune.

" That I will accept, my Matron." He paused for a moment.

" I trust you'll know how to handle the situation Pharaun," Xune said as she stood up. With gracious steps she walked towards her bathing quarters and as she gave one last glimpse back, she opened the door and spoke: " His fate is in your hands now..." She gestured her slaves to shut the door, leaving Pharaun to contemplate his actions for the coming day.

* * *

She had walked far enough, her body said. It was time. 

"NOT HERE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to walk on but felt she could go not much further. She had to find a place where she could keep the child safe after delivering it.

She started crawling. Her hands touching the dusty ground, she inched forward, bit by bit, until she manoeuvred herself underneath a tree. Carefully she rolled herself onto her back and realised she should remain calm, no matter what. She started puffing and felt between her legs how far she was. It wouldn't take long before the child arrived.

She lost track of time. The pain was as unbearable as any torture could be and with all her might, she pushed and puffed. Felt sweat trickling down her forehead as she pushed once more, gritting her teeth in mere agony.

"AAAAAGH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt the head exit. Once it was out, she felt the child's body gently exiting her body. A shiver ran up her spine and as quickly as possible, she rose up to glimpse upon her child. Crying out his lungs, in her bloodied hands, lay a beautiful baby boy. Rauva took a piece of cloth from her pouch and wiped off the excess blood off of his body. She took her dagger in her hand and carefully severed the navel string that connected the child with her. After this, she took it in her arms and ever so carefully, cuddled it and kissed it as her tears flowed freely over her face.

Once the crying subsided, so did the child with his incessant howling. It opened it's eyes and glimpsed back at his mother. Rauva was startled but smiled. She then kept it close to her body and nurtured it. Her smile returned when she felt he bit her. She brought her breast up to him and fed him as she gazed upon her surroundings. The sky had turned somewhat greyer, bleaker you might say. She shrugged it off and returned to her child. She gently kissed the little creature on it's nose and whispered: "You are Kobalt Glannath, son of Pharaun and Rauva..."

* * *

"Tebryn, cover your flank. You are holding a shield, for crying out loud!" Pharaun shouted as he watched his brother par away from a fighter who was training him. Pharaun had instructed the other fighter to be fierce but merciful, as his brother still had to learn. The trainer understood his job like no one else could and did an excellent job. Tebryn certainly would learn soon. 

" But he's way too fast for me!" Tebryn shouted back, hitting off yet another attack.

" STOP!" Pharaun had had enough and walked towards his little brother. " Come here Tebryn, I'll show you how." He nodded to the trainer, who walked off. Tebryn was surprised, but Pharaun knew what he was doing. He turned to his other men.

" I want a strong and sturdy man to take me on, in order to explain the advantages of a shield. Any takers?"

From the side Elkantar nodded and stepped forward towards the Patron. Pharaun knew he was a silent man, deadly in battle and merciless. A good lesson would be learnt today.

" I want you to be an attacker Elkantar." The other nodded once more and drew his blades as he walked slowly towards Pharaun.

With a nimble jump, Pharaun launched himself into the air and manoeuvred himself right before Elkantar's feet. Elkantar wasn't shocked at all, he had seen more from Pharaun the last one hundred years since he joined the House of Glannath. He knew what was next. With a swift move, he blocked an attack on his knees with his two swords and tossed himself in a similar manner over Pharaun. He launched his arm back onto Pharaun, striking the shield. Pharaun quickly stuck out his left foot and tripped Elkantar, making him smack hard onto the ground. When his opponent tried to come up, Pharaun's sword rested on his throat.

" Lesson one. Keep your flank blocked and know that the enemy can be as nimble, as strong, as fast or even more then all the aforementioned then you." He lifted his sword and pulled Elkantar up.

" Lesson two. Elkantar is now defender." Pharaun started walking away from Elkantar, who was worried. He knew how to defend, he just didn't know how Pharaun would screw him over. He felt this was the second hard blow the day would bring him. Pharaun stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and gave Elkantar a glimpse that would turn a gargoyle to stone. He then thrusted himself towards Elkantar, speeding up amazingly and not withholding. Elkantar could only brace himself.

With a powerful blow, Pharaun rammed his shield into Elkantar, launching his opponent into the air. As Elkantar hit the ground, Pharaun was already standing above him, with his sword once more above his throat.

" Lesson two. Surprise the enemy. Take control. Don't let them have control. Sow chaos." He pulled Elkantar up once again. " Good work Sergeant. You'll be hearing from me again." Elkantar nodded and walked back into his battalion.

" Tebryn, take the shield and start training once more. Don't be a copycat however, be original. Surprise me." He nodded to Tebryn's previous trainer to commence once again and stepped out of the fighting circle. Tebryn took a deep breath before plunging himself into battle. His trainer stood rigid, waiting for Tebryn to commence. Instead, Tebryn tossed his shield unexpectedly towards him, drew his bow and fired an arrow towards his opponent, cutting the leather ties that kept his armour on. Shocked, the trainer lay there in awe as Tebryn threw himself onto the poor sod and drew his dagger onto his throat.

"Will this do, dear brother?" Tebryn gave Pharaun a quick grin, then glanced at his trainer. Pharaun nodded approvingly and walked off with a clear smile on his face.

" Pharaun!" He heard someone shout from afar as he heard hastily footsteps coming near. He looked up and saw Welverin approach him at a high speed. He was wondering why the family reunion always came at an inconvenient time. Raising an eyebrow, he watched as Welverin made a full stop and throughout his panting began to speak.

" We've got... a major... situation... and I require... your assistance.... in the woods..."

" Catch some breath, then relay the story again," Pharaun calmly replied. His assistance was required more often in the woods then this little problem, but he already knew it was about Rauva. He knew of three patrols in the area and most likely she met one of them. He only had to find out if she had survived or not. Despite his outer calmness, he was worried.

" One of the patrols that were in the woods never returned. When we came to look for them, we found them. Dead!"

" Lower your voice, you idiot!" Pharaun interjected. " Elkantar, you're with me."

" What about me, brother?" Tebryn seemed anxious to tag along. Pharaun however wasn't in the mood.

" I said you were ready for training, not actual business in the woods. Stay here kid, that's an order!" He gestured to Welverin and said: "You'd better get your men, we're going to check it out." With this, he and started walking towards the city gates, up to the surface.


End file.
